A Long Day
by 1989er
Summary: Akko comes home after a long day at work to find a sleeping Mari


Heso! 1989er here! I've been trying so hard to get back into writing recently, but it's just been writer's block as far as the eye can see! To get back into my groove I'm just saying fuck it and writing some fluff, because fluff is a wonderful thing. Do you know what else is a wonderful thing? **LEAVING A FUCKING REVIEW! DO IT YOU UNGRATEFUL CRETINS!** (jk, luv u gaiz!. Pls lev rvw tho!)

* * *

Akko stumbled through the front door, out of breath. Today had been one of the most intense she had ever seen at the salon, it seemed like the clients just kept showing up. All Akko wanted to do was to see Mari, however. The couple had recently moved in with each other and seeing Mari after work had become one of Akko's greatest pleasures. Today, however, Akko couldn't see Mari anywhere.

Strange, Akko thought, Mari normally met her at the door or shouted a greeting from the kitchen where she was trying out a new recipe. Stranger still was that Akko could tell that Mari was home because she could see Mari's shoes by the door. Venturing deeper into the house Akko began to get scared, she couldn't stop thinking about all of the terrible things that could have happened to Mari. As she thought about this she sped up her search. Speed-walking between rooms she soon found herself in front of the final door, their room. Mari had originally wanted separate rooms, but that idea was quickly vetoed by Akko, what was the point of living today if they couldn't wake up to each other. Nervously opening the door, Akko was blessed with a glimpse of an angel, or at least Mari sleeping. Mari always told Akko that she was a heavy sleeper, but Akko never got to experience or test it.

She nearly woke up the brunette but quickly stopped herself, there was a much better action she could take. Changing into her usual sleeping clothes, quietly of course, Akko climbed into the bed next to Mari. Taking care not to wake the sleeping girl, Akko slid up against Mari and began to spoon her, reveling in Mari's warmth. This was exactly what Akko needed after a long day. Lying next to her partner she felt safe, like she had no problems in the world. Spooning the shorter girl was one of Akko's favorite pastimes, she just rarely got a chance to do it, because Mari would get so embarrassed about it.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Mari rolled over to face her. The girl was still asleep, however. Akko studied her face, what was she dreaming of, she wondered. Mari had a light blush on her face and an adorable smile that Akko wanted framed. As Akko moved to drape an arm over her, Mari's eyes slowly opened. She looked around confused for half a second until her eyes stopped moving on Akko and her face lit up.

"Welcome home dear." Mari chirped quietly. Akko couldn't help but smile. Her lover was just too adorable. Wrapping her arms around Mari she pulled the shorter girl in for a kiss.

"You were late getting back… I got so bored I decided to take a nap." Mari said, feigning sadness.

"I'm so sorry Mari! We had an insanely busy day at the salon and they needed me to stay after! You have no idea how much I wanted to see you, Mari…" Akko replied desperately.

"You could have at least called me…" Mari continued with her fake chilliness. Just to add a little extra chill she rolled over so she was facing away from Mari. She had discovered back when they were still in school that if she was just the right amount of cold to Akko than she could see a new, adorable side to the blonde.

"I didn't have any tiiimmme!" Akko exclaimed, grabbing the back of Mari's shirt. This was the sign Mari was waiting for. Turning over to face the blonde again, Mari inwardly smiled, she had nailed the right amount of chill. Just enough for Akko to get all cutesy, but not enough that she can't play it off as a joke. Akko was looking at Mari with big, sparkling eyes that looked straight off an anime character. Mari looked at Akko for a few seconds, committing the face to memory, before she finally stopped fighting the smile that was constantly trying to appear. "I was just joking Akko! I came home and I was exhausted so I just laid down and passed out! I'm so happy that you were so worried about me being lonely, though!"

"You shouldn't always joke about that stuff with me! You know how much it scares me..." Akko complained, sulkily.

"I'm sorry… hey, I'll make it up to you! I know you like spooning me… You were doing it while I was sleeping, right?" Mari said, her voice getting softer as a blush formed on her face. "...you… You can… y'know… keep going… If you want of course!"

The two girls laid there for several awkward seconds, both blushing intensely. Mari, wanting Akko to give her a solid answer, turned over so that all Akko had to do was slide over. All Akko did was lie there and stare at Mari's back.

"C-come on! This is embarrassing enough without you being all silent…" Mari complained. Her face was hot and she was glad that she was facing away from Akko. She didn't want to know what Akko's expression was. Why hadn't Akko started yet!?

"C-can I really do it?" The blonde said, breaking her silence. Mari looked over her shoulder and met eyes with Akko. Akko's expression was that of a five-year-old with a new toy. Mari couldn't help but smile, she always felt so lucky to have met Akko when she saw one of Akko's blinding smiles.

"If you wait much longer my answer might change…" Mari said with a warning tone.

"Yes!" Akko said, quickly sliding next to Mari. Mari could feel Akko's body slowly wrap to her frame. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. She could understand why Akko always was trying to get her to do this, it felt great. She felt safe and content this close to Akko, like nothing else mattered. This was her and Akko's little world and they didn't have to share it with anyone. She could feel Akko's breath on her neck, warm and wet. It reminded her that Akko was there and made her feel even better.

"Mari? Could we switch?" Akko asked. She snapped Mari out of her trance when she spoke up and Mari could feel her face heating up again.

"S-sure! T-turn over and I'll slide." Mari answered without really thinking. She was surprised with herself for answering so quickly, but not displeased. She was excited to try this with Akko, to let Akko feel how she just felt; safe, content, and whole.

Feeling Akko's leave her back to flip over made her feel a little sad, her body missing the contact already, but she knew that she would get to resume it in seconds. "Okay Mari, I'm ready." Akko chirped. Happy to oblige, Mari slid over quickly and snuggled up against her back. She understood why Akko liked this so much quickly. Akko's back was so warm and the skin of her neck was as soft as a cloud. Remembering that she had to breath to stay alive, Mari inhaled Akko's scent. This felt even better than when Akko did it to her. Why would Akko ever want to switch when being on this side felt this good? Mari wondered. The only problem Mari was having was that she had no clue what to do with her arms. She hadn't been paying attention when Akko was doing it and now her arm was beginning to get sore after being laid on for so long. Akko quickly supplied her with an answer, however;

"Mari, Could you hug me while doing this? I want to feel you all over me~" Akko said. Mari blushed deeply but quickly complied. She slid one arm under and draped the other arm over her sweetheart's body before pulling Akko into a hug. "Mari, your face is so warm… I can feel it on my neck, are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay~ This feels so right, why did I fight it for so long?" Mari replied.

"It's okay Mari, I'd rather you have your own opinions and limits than let me walk all over you." Akko continued "I love you for who you are~"

All Mari did in reply was squeeze Akko tighter in her arms and bury her face in Akko's neck. She could feel Akko's heart beat against her chest and feel Akko's chest slowly expand and contract as she inhaled and exhaled. The feeling was nothing short of pure bliss. She felt like she was connected to Akko, like they were one being. As her senses tuned to only the noises that Akko made Mari was able to hear the quiet moans that Akko let out with each breath, the dull thump of her heartbeat, even the rustling of her hair against Mari's. She had been wrong when she described this experience as pure bliss, this experience was nothing short of nirvana. Suddenly, she heard something growl and she snapped back to consciousness.

"Akko! What was that?!" She exclaimed. She was upset that her blissful state had been interrupted, but she was happy to still be here next to Akko. Feeling Akko trying to turn over, Mari retracted her hands and scooted over a smidge to give Akko room to turn.

"That was my stomach…" Akko said sheepishly.

"Your stomach?" Mari asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Y-yeah, I didn't have time to eat after work… Sorry! I know you were enjoying that!" Akko said, covering her face with her hands.

"How did you know I was enjoying that?" Mari asked, getting of bed to go make dinner. She hadn't had a chance to eat yet either and she was feeling it too.

"Well…" Akko started as she got out of bed as well, "First of all; I could feel your heart beating up a storm on my back, secondly; I felt your breath on my neck heat up and become shaky, and thirdly; I know what it feels like to do that, remember?"

"Y-you mean you felt like that every time you've ever done that?!" Mari exclaimed, she could feel her face flare up again. She couldn't imagine that she could make Akko feel that good just by lying there.

"Yep! Every time I've done that I feel great!" Akko said, all smiles, "I'm so glad I got to share that with you!"

"Wow… A-anyway, onto more important matters, what do you want for dinner?"

"Something I can eat with a spoon please!"

"Don't even start making puns"

"What pun?"

* * *

Phoo! Heso again! This was written over the course of three days and two nights, though I did most of the work on the first night and the last day's morning. This story feels like it was much better than what I have released in the past, I don't know why though. If any of you are wondering what happened to several stories I had posted that recently disappeared there is a note about that in the drabbles section of my profile's bio, **SO CHECK MY PROFILE OUT** , and maybe before/after doing that **LEAVING A REVIEW**. AAAaaaAAAaaanyway! Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this story **LEAVE AND REVIEW** , **CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR MORE STORIES** , or maybe even favorite this story (If that's what you're into ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)) Thanks for reading!

Toodles!

-1989er


End file.
